


櫂愛 - Somewhere

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi
Kudos: 3





	櫂愛 - Somewhere

1\.   
在等待紅燈的時間裡，櫂除了盯著對面馬路面目模糊的人群發呆以外什麼都沒做。明明戴著耳機聽著音樂，旁邊一群中學生大聲的嬉笑還是傳到了他的耳裡，他側頭去看站在隔壁的一個高個子學生，發現對方穿的是後江的高中制服，就又多看了一眼，沒想到對方無意間看了他一眼，隨即臉色發青地閉上了嘴巴。只是一瞬間的事，周圍就立即安靜了下來。  
明明自己沒有要瞪他的意思，這幾年三和也說過自己表情越來越變溫柔，這次回國有時間的話要問問他。  
他沿著熟悉的路走回家，途中特意繞路去經過卡片首都，遇見了看店的美咲交談了幾句。這裡除了少了許多熟悉的面孔以外，和以前相比絲毫沒有變過，然而感覺總好像少了點什麼，他進去看了幾眼，便告別離開。  
打開LINE裡翻看與愛知的對話。果然藍色能讓人放鬆，他這麼想著，凝視著愛知的頭像圖片。  
明明離上一次的見面沒過多久，他又開始等待著下一次的再會。時間總是顯得這麼漫長。

2\.   
綺場聖苑從來不知道那個大雨滂沱的晚上是不是出了什麼問題。突然從有錢人家的少爺變成普通平民，不得不過上貧窮的生活，連洗衣服都要到投幣洗衣店去，某個著名的卡牌鬥士又在一個偶爾的機會出現在他面前，向他提出挑戰。  
儘管這場對決發生的時間和地點都有點奇怪，因為連戰連敗的沮喪感，聖苑已經急得沒有空閒去想其他事情。  
“想贏嗎？想變強嗎？”  
眼前這個連著戰勝他十數次的臉色陰沉的男人，向他發出如同惡魔的誘惑一樣的問題。他不假思索地點頭，便看見男人露出一點像是傲慢又像得意的笑容。  
“想象吧。”  
想象？想象什麼？只靠想象就能變強？  
不甘於認輸的聖苑只得集中精神，專注地看著手中的阿爾托邁爾，那枚可以算是他的分身的卡片。一縷閃光在他的腦海中浮現，名為勝利的希望瞬間點亮了他的思考。他欣喜若狂，拼命抓住眼前通向勝利之路的光芒——

“雖然都是光騎使用者，果然還是不如愛知啊……”  
臨走的時候，那個男人看著他的光騎卡組，若有所思地小聲自語，眼神裡居然還帶著幾分溫柔。說不定是對戰得太多出現幻覺了，聖苑剛拿起自己的卡組，疲勞和睡意隨即向他襲來。連愛知是誰、櫂洗的衣服是不是忘了帶走、今晚究竟發生了什麼事這種問題都沒有辦法思考，經過了十幾場苦戰的他體力不支，倒在桌子上沉沉睡去。

3\.   
神居先生是個可靠的大哥哥，玩牌實力強大，性格溫和又直爽。新導刻記得他曾經這樣說過：  
“每一個集團無論多強大，都總會有別的集團能克制住它。無論多可怕的攻擊，也總有方法可以防守化解。這叫一物降一物。”  
刻不理解這句話的意思，因為他至今仍沒遇到過能克住他的齒輪編年史的卡組。  
直到有一天Try 3的三人組到卡片首都2號店，剛好遇見坐在角落，一臉陰沉的櫂俊樹。  
“是櫂俊樹！那個歐洲巡迴賽冠軍！上次我在投幣洗衣店和他對戰過！”  
“投幣洗衣店！？聖苑你最近沒事吧，真的很讓人擔心啊？”  
“不過神居先生，那個人臉色好像很差的樣子，是打牌沒狀態嗎？”  
“刻你這小子亂說什麼，他估計是沒人敢和他對戰，心裡正不爽呢。”神居攤開雙手聳了聳肩，走到櫂的面前掏出自己的卡組，對方也不說話，直接開始排好卡牌對戰。  
一局完畢，明明獲勝了，櫂的臉色仍然不太友善。  
“神居先生，那個人好像還是心情很不好，還一句話都不說，是要再來一局嗎？”  
“應該沒事，”聽了常葉的話，神居好像悟到了什麼，笑嘻嘻地說道。“我猜那傢伙應該只是太想念愛知哥哥……刻，先幫我看一會店啊。”  
他不慌不忙地走回休息室，過了一會走出來，得意洋洋地向櫂舉起手裡的一封信。“櫂你看，這是愛知哥哥寄來的在耶魯大學拍的照片喔！”  
看了照片的櫂表情頓時柔和下來，又和神居聊了幾句，視線始終不離他手上的照片。刻在一旁看得目瞪口呆，一物降一物果然是真的。  
“神居先生說的真的沒錯……”  
“啊？神居先生說什麼了嗎？”  
“不，沒事……”  
年紀尚輕的刻撓撓頭，心裡暗自想著那位名叫愛知的人物到底是何方神聖，如果有機會的話必定要見上一面，一邊伸手把自己的齒輪編年史卡組掏出來。

“愛知的照片，為什麼沒有寄給我……”  
正在對戰的時候，刻聽見了坐在隔壁的著名卡牌鬥士有點落寞的自言自語。

4.  
卡片首都的店長新田喜歡拍照。  
最近閒來無事的美咲有了一個新的消遣，就是翻看新田所珍藏的相簿，儘管自己有著超乎常人的記憶力，記憶與回憶終究不同。  
看店比較清閒的時候，美咲會一頁一頁地翻看那本厚厚的相簿。從童年時代的自己到大學生的自己，新田都細心地一一收藏在相簿上。隨手一翻，正好看到自己的畢業禮照片，雖說是畢業禮，裡面自己的笑臉看起來有點勉強。她回想起中學時被稱為番長的自己，忍不住笑了出來。緊接著後面就是櫂和三和等人的畢業禮，與三和、森川和井崎等人燦爛的笑臉不同，櫂的臉上又是老樣子僵硬的表情，只有在幾張眾人的合照裡會露出一點點笑容，若不是長年認識他的人幾乎分辨不出來。  
美咲心中一動，再往後翻，就到了愛知等人的畢業禮相片。  
所有和愛知一起的合照中，櫂的表情都出人意料地柔和。她驚訝於這個以前沒有注意到的小發現，再想想前兩天回國經過卡片首都的櫂，不由得又笑了。  
原來是這樣。  
你可要多陪著他啊，遠在美國的愛知。在心裡悄悄說著，美咲翻到相冊的後一頁，繼續沉浸在回憶中。

5.  
“接下來請各位獲勝的成員發表感想！”  
在全場的掌聲和歡呼之下，櫂拿著被遞到手中的麥克風，沉默了幾秒。途中過五關斬六將，儘管勝利比他想象的要難得多，獲勝可以說一開始就在預料之中，雖然不是不感到開心，如今讓他發表勝利的感想，他反而不知道從何說起。這種必須發言的場合他最不擅長。  
“我要感謝這次歐洲錦標賽中，所有我遇到過的對手。也感謝我的隊友邀請我加入，我才有機會參加這次的比賽並且獲勝。”  
刺眼的燈光讓他目眩，幾乎睜不開眼睛，在閃爍的鏡頭快門下人群裡個個面目模糊看不清樣子。此時他最想看見的人偏偏不在身邊。他明白自己煩躁的原因。櫂深吸一口氣，又開口說道：  
“最感謝的是，對於我的人生產生了巨大影響，引領我走到正確方向的，我的舊識、隊友、最強的競爭對手……我的親友。謝謝你，愛知。”

他不知道，在同一個時間，遠在千里之外的美國的某一間卡店裡，一個藍色頭髮的少年愣愣地看著電視中的直播，流下了眼淚。

End


End file.
